A Coyne and a Goldsworthy ?
by longlivedegrassi
Summary: Ok first off this is about 2 people that aren't in degrassi the show ok so the summry is absolutly horrid! And summery is inside :  enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**A Coyne and a Goldsworthy ?**

**Summary:**

**Maxine is Eli's younger sister; she was adopted just last year. She is a loner, loser and a weirdo. That's what many people call her. I guess you could call her somewhat emo or goth. She is not the type to fall for boys who are cocky, hot-headed, snooty, or full of themselves. She hides a very dark past, darker than Eli's so much darker. She is also going to the 9****th**** Grade at Degrassi.**

**Nathaniel is Declan's (and Fiona's) younger brother. He is a singer/actor/dancer that has been touring around the world. He is even bigger than Justin Bieber! He is seriously full of himself! He is also a total player too. He is in the 10****th**** Grade and he is going reliantly had to go to Degrassi, just until his family comes back from Manhatten.**

**So what happens when a spoiled singer/actor/dancer and an loner emo chick meet? Will there be sparks? Or will there just be flames against each other? **

**Chapter 1: Intruduction **

**Maxine's POV**

I was woken up by my cell phone. I had a new text message 'WAKE UP its UR FIRST DAY OF DEGRASSI - ELI." I grunted, got out of bed and walked aimlessly to Eli's bedroom, he was lying on his bed with his phone texting Clare. I went in and chucked a pillow at his head.

"Rude," Eli said in his ignorant tone.

"You woke me up", I checked the clock on my phone, "and at 6AM!" I continued.

He gave his infamous lopsided smirk and went back to texting Clare. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom. After about 30 minutes in there taking a shower, washing my face, brushing my teeth and putting on makeup Eli finally decided to put down his phone and came banging on the bathroom door.

"Open up you've been in there for half an hour!" Eli complained.

I opened the door and walked out with a victorious smile stuck below my nose. I walked in my room, closed the door and got dressed. I slipped on my favourite pair of dark purple fishnet tights, acid wash skirt and a Mariana's Trench t-shirt with a black and red vest and slipped on jet black knee high boots. When I was done I walked up to the mirror and brushed my hair. My hair was shoulder length with long bangs at my left side. I sighed and put on perfume, the aroma smelled like cinnamon with a hint of vanilla.

As I did that I looked at a picture of my parents and older sister, Catherine. I tried not to remember what had happened to them, the very thought of it bring tears to her eyes.

Before I knew it Eli came barging in through my door yelling, "Mom says I need to send you to school today!"

I turned around and Eli saw the tears building up in the bottom of my eyes. His expression turned from smug to worried, and then he saw the picture. He smiled.

"You still miss them"

"More than anything else in the world"

He came over to me and gave me a one armed side hug.

"It'll be ok"

"I know"

He smiled.

"Meet me downstairs before 7:30; don't want to be late for your first day"

I looked at him oddly and looked over at my alarm clock. It was already 7:25! (Class starts at 8am) Shit, I ran downstairs, grabbed my book bag, nabbed a banana and headed down to the driveway. Eli was already in Morty. I jumped into the back.

"Why are you back there?"

"Aren't you going to pick up Clare?"

Eli got wide-eyed.

"I was going to come back for you" He said in a low-tone

"Sure you were" I shot back sarcastically. "Just drive"

We headed off to Clare's house.

When we got there Clare was already at the footsteps of her door. She wore a strawberry red shirt with a jean skirt. Never saw her wearing anything like that before mmmmmmm looks like she is trying something new for Eli ;) Anyways the drive to school was sickening the way they both flirted with each other as if I wasn't there at all and all the red light smooches made want to barf, you could practically see it in his eyes that he was begging for a red light every time a traffic light came into view. It made me really mad, but not to worry about that she more things to worry about... Degrassi Community School

**Nathaniel's POV**

I jumped off the tour bus with a swarm of girls around begging me to go out with them. As usual I flirt with a few of them, give my (fake) number to 3 or 4 of them and give some kisses away, about 5 or 6 on the cheek and 2-4 on the lips. If these retards actually I'm interested in them they are so dreaming. In the real world celebrities NEVER EVER fall for normal people... it's just not possible. As I walk into my temporary home until the rest of my retarded family comes back from NY. A whole house all to me for 8 months, and for some entertainment I should bring home some girls every Tuesday and Friday to spend the night ;). I glance at the clock.

"Oh crap, it's already 7:45! Shit, I am so screwed!"

I run upstairs, put on nice dark wash skinny jeans, white tank top with a blue plaid shirt as a sweater. Run downstairs and grab a granola bar and my dark blue Yankees hat. I slide on my black DC shoes and call my chauffeur to send me to some public school called um... Oh it's called Degrassi... I think, oh whatever wherever I go I'm always the spotlight stealer (its Teen Choice Award official). As my chauffer is driving me in a limo to Degrassi a hearse... Seriously a HEARSE cuts us off as we were about to beat a red light. Punk music was blaring out of it and there was this emo girl inside at the back.

"Freak" I muttered under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Staying at a celebrities house**

**Sorry i haven't been writing in a long time it's just that with school and i've been really tired i kinda forgot about the story...sorry plus no one reviewed so i figured that no one really cared about it until like this one person reviewed and told me to "please write more" so i guess i'll continue **

**I do not own degrassi**

**Maxine's POV**

**(Lunch time)**

So here I am alone and minding my own business, reading my book and there comes this loud group of girls shrieking and squealing. Ugh! I wish they would go away. I noticed they were all surrounded around this guy... I have no idea who the hell he is!

Finally someone does something and gets the girls to go away. THANK YOU! What an idiot for being late for the first day of the school. Yet he goes and talks to the lady in the office and then isn't punished! WHAT THE HECK! I pick up my stuff and hurry off to my locker. I check my phone to see its 12:50 pm. I get my books for grade 10 math class. I was getting my books when all of a sudden I hear someone open a locker next to me I look to see that guy that was surrounded by girls before. He looked kind of cute... WAIT NO! I shook my head and looked up to find the boy with gorgeous blue eyes staring at me and seductively smiling at me. Oh shit! What did I get myself into?

**Nathaniel's POV**

I walk to my locker and I see this hot punk girl at her locker. I smiled when I saw that her locker was next mine. I walk over and open up my locker and see her checking me out. I stare at her with my signature seductive smile and see her look up and look at me.

"Hi my name is Nathaniel but you can call me Nathan," I say in the most seductive tone ever.

"Max," she turned around and slammed her locker shut.

Just then a bunch of girls ran to me and asked me for an autograph. I groaned I didn't really want to but I got so used to it I just did. When I was finished I turned around and found that she had run off. I sighed and grabbed my books for math. I walked into the classroom to find Max sitting in her desk. Isn't she in Grade 9? What is she doing here? I grabbed the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"I should be asking you the same question"

She rolled her gorgeous brown eyes at me and faced the front.

**Maxine's POV**

Well that class was touchier worse part is that I couldn't focus on anything considering that stupid guy uuuhhhhhh whats his name? OH Ya Nathan was trying to talk to me the whole time. He kept on nudging and poking me. He acts like such a child! Before I knew it the last bell rang so I gathered up all my things and left. I was waiting by the steps of Degrassi for Eli to come out and drive me home when I got the text .

_Clare invited me to her house so im really sry but can u find a way back home without me tell mom that I'll be back around 6 kk –Eli_

That jerk! Now how am I suppose to get home! I guess I have to walk. I was walking around a blind corner when all of sudden that Nathan guy comes running and slams right into me falling on top of me. What the hell! Next thing I know there are a lot of people around us taking pictures. It was the paparazzi. Nathan quickly got up and dragged me with him too.

We were running for who knows how long when I finally stopped in the middle of a park.

"Can we please stop running?" I said panting out of breath.

He nodded. I sat down on the nearby bench trying to catch my breath.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked regaining most of my breath.

"Yeah we are near my house uummm Baker Street (i dunno what street they live on so it's made up)"

"WHAT! My house is like a mile away from here!" I check my phone to see thats it's already 6:07pm. "And it's already 6 o'clock I still have to get home!".

"Stay at my house!" he blurted unexpectedly.

"What am I suppose to tell my parents?" now in a panic mood.

"Tell them that you're staying over at a friend's."

"I don't have any friends" I say in shy tone.

"I'm your friend" he smiled at me.

Was he being serious or goofing with me?

"Okay I'll stay at your house for tonight only!"

I took out my phone and called my parents to see if it was okay they said yes (if they said no than there would be no story right? ;)

He led me to this huge gate that seemed to have magically opened by his presence. I looked up and saw this huge house with maids, butlers and servants everywhere I looked! This guy had to be rich to afford all this stuff! We walked up this huge flight of stair cases to come face to face with a door. He opened to a huge bedroom. Not really an elegant fancy room more like elegant fancy room destroyed by a boy's carelessness. My eyes widened when I saw the double bed. Why did he have a double bed?

"I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" He said.

I nodded. As he was in the shower I looked at all the junk in his room. I came across a magazine with a headline of "Teenage idol Nathaniel Coyne going to public school?" I read the article to find out that he was none other than Nathaniel Coyne the famous boy who makes millions a year on average. I couldn't recognize him he changed his style a lot ever since his last appearance on television. I would always tell myself that I hated him but I was always lying to myself I really liked him deep down inside... but if anyone finds out about this secret I'm am screwed.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I walk out of the shower with a towel around my waist. Shit how could I have forgotten my clothes! I walk out to hear that Max mumble something to herself. I listen closely.

"I don't like I don't like. Who am I kidding I do. No one must know no one no one" I hear her mumble.

She likes me! Mmmmhhhmmm I wonder how long she can stay this way before she cracks.


End file.
